


Cygate Fluff

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A show on a planet, Cyclonus and Tailgate go to but Tailgate cannot see over the crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cygate Fluff

The Lost Light had arrived at (the planet) for a few cycles to enjoy the markets and watch the rare (show) that they put on once every ten years. It was rumoured to be quite amazing for an organic species.

Tailgate glanced anxiously around the area, trying to take everything in.

“If we are quick, we should be able to find a good spot,” Cyclonus said, using his long legs to move quickly through the crowds.

"Yeah, yeah," Tailgate said trying to stay close to Cyclonus. He grinned watching the tall purple mech.

Cyclonus let his arm dangle, wiggling his fingers slightly to indicate that Tailgate should take his hand. Tailgate took Cyclonus' hand giving it a good squeeze.

Cyclonus wrapped his fingers around Tailgate’s fingers and led the small bot to the entrance of the venue. Tailgate followed Cyclonus into the large tent, oohing and ahhing at the colors and costumes.

Cyclonus stopped suddenly, seeing the mass of bots and organics in front of him. It was no surprise to him that the event venue would be packed. He had hoped they would be able to arrive in time to find some decent place to watch. 

There was lots of shuffling, pushing and shoving as mechs and organics struggled to find a decent spot to watch. Cyclonus growled softly at being pushed about so much. He dug in his pedes at the spot he had found for himself and Tailgate. Besides others had already pinned them in place so moving now would be difficult.

The show had started down on the stage and Cyclonus was fascinated by the performance. He had forgotten about Tailgate until he felt a tug on his fingers.

Tailgate could only see snatches of the the show between shoulders and helms in front of him. He twisted and pushed himself up on pedetips, trying to get a good look. He could hear it, and it sounded interesting. He grabbed at Cyclonus’ hand, “Cyclonus, I can’t see!” he whined, trying to get the attention of the large purple mech.

Cyclonus looked away from the captivating show in front of him, looking down beside him at his turquoise-and-white minibot companion. “Hmm?” he asked, having missed what Tailgate had said the first time around.

“I can’t see anything, Cyclonus,” Tailgate repeated, looking up at the tall mech.

Cyclonus huffed a sigh, how could he have missed such an oversight, of course Tailgate had difficulty seeing the show. Looking around hastily to see if any crewmates were visible, he confirmed they were all too focused on the show. He reached down and grabbed Tailgate around the chest under his arm sockets and hoisted him up in one smooth motion.

Tailgate squeaked in surprise at the unexpected action, his small legs kicking in the air as he was lifted up, leaving whatever dignity he had possessed back on the ground. 

Cyclonus hoisted the minibot over his helm and horns, settling Tailgate on his shoulders. Tailgate instinctively reached for Cyclonus’ horns to steady himself, causing the purple mech to stiffen.

“It is... alright....” Cyclonus said quietly, just loud enough for Tailgate to make out his words. “Do not grip them too... tightly...”

“Of course not. Thank you, thank you, Cyclonus,” Tailgate babbled and then went quiet as he watched the show.


End file.
